Darkness before the dawn
by KylieMagnus
Summary: OK another out of the blue fiction... This is not a alternative universe fic and it is in the original time line. SO with that said the character I'm introducing is an original one that just popped in my head... You can thank my unconscious mind for that... Reviews please... Dawn is Helen's love interest... Ashley is the third main character in this one...


OK another out of the blue fiction... This is not a alternative universe fic and it is in the original time line. SO with that said the character I'm introducing is an original one that just popped in my head... You can thank my unconscious mind for that...

She was sitting down at her desk, looking at the security footage of the Cabal's operation building. They just got Henry back but no Ashley. He said that they separated them and told him that Ashley was dead. Which was true considering that it was hours ago when she and Nicola found found out why they wanted the other 6 humans who would be unaffected by the source blood. They were turning her into a supper solider and killing her in the most unnatural way.

"Will, John, Tesla, Kate, Old Friend, and Henry. Please meet me in the main lab and be ready to head out." Helen said over the walk-talky.

They all got ready in record time. They knew if she had called all of them this was about Ashley. Delcan and his team was in the Main Lab already going over the floor plans of the cabal's operation building. They all new the risk going in on this mission. It was to get Ashley out by all means possible. John and Tesla already had it in there minds who and why they were going to Kill if Dana Whitcomb was there she was going to be a very dead woman.

"Will, I know you hate working with John but please try play nice you two." Helen said looking at both men.

"Tesla, Kate and Henry I want you to be with Josh, Maria and Jen. Henry I know you hate going HAPP but do it if you need to. " Declan said knowing with those six they would be unstoppable.

"I'm with Will, John and Declan. The mission is simple, bring Ashley home. Get out if you feel like you cant continue and be safe as possible. I don't want any losses." Helen said looking at her team of soldiers.

They leave in separate car's, bikes and vans. Its easier for them this way so they can get away quicker.

It takes them about two hours to get to the location in the mean time Will and Helen has an conversation.

"Helen, you need to prepare yourself if we don't find her." Will said knowing that she had already started to prepare herself.

"Don't you know, I already know this William. The fact they're killing my daughter in the UN-most unnatural way. Why don't you psycho analysis someone else for a while and leave me be." Helen said in the not so Helen way.

After that out burst from Helen, Will decided it was best to leave her alone. Until she gets Ashley back there was no telling what kinda emotion she was going through. And lashing out is anger in his book. Anger that they still haven't got her back and Anger that she allowed her to go there in the first place. She was most definitely taking it out on herself more then taking it out on the people who are killing Ashley.

They arrived and Helen decided to bark out some more last minute orders.

"We all know the floor she might be on. Get in and get out; take down as many Cabals Soldiers as needed." Helen said glaring at her team knowing that they would do as she ask.

They inter through the front door very much like what they did at the London's Sanctuary. Helen, John Declan and Will went there way, and the rest of the teams went to the lower labs of the Cabals operation building.

"Dude, I don't think she's here. I mean we tore up this place and no Ashley." Kate said looking at Henry.

"She's here I can smell her." Henry replied back to Kate.

"What if they planted her sent Henry?" Kate replied in the most astute way.

"Dear Kathrine could be right Henry, They could of set this whole thing up." Tesla smirking back at Henry.

Meanwhile:

"John, Will" Helen said going to the door that Ashley could be in.

"On our way." Will said looking at John

"Do you think she found her?" John asked knowing the answer would of been no.

"I don't know, but if we don't find her we could loose Helen all together." Will replied.

"Helen what did you find." John said looking at his former fiance.

"Her. Pick her up John. Ashley is not here." Helen said and the woman nodded to Ashley not being there. The woman was badly beat up, she looked like she was on the verge of dying. Helen wasn't going to let that happen. Helen knew from the moment she laid eyes on the women that she was going to protect her at all cost. John saw it so did will.

"Everyone out! Get out, its a trap." Henry said ripping at Dana Whitcombe's neck.

"Well done Heinrich." Tesla said to Henry after he transformed back to his old self.

"She needed to be dead after what she did to me and Ashley." Henry replied.

Everyone got out and back to the Sanctuary with in a hour. Helen was speeding to get the women they did find to the infirmary as fast as they could. Will was already working on her to stabilize what ever injuries he found. Delcan was helping him John was keeping an eye on her just in case they needed to tellaport he would.

Once to the Sanctuary John tellaported the woman who had passed out. The he got Helen and tellaported her to the Infirmary as well. Helen got her stabilized with in hours, she took her blood and ran some test. It didn't come to a shock that the woman was an abnormal, considering the color of her eyes with a mixture of blue, brown and hint of blueish gray color. Her hair was a chocolate brown as Helen's with some blond streaks going in the front. She was about Kate's height but Ashley Built. Helen had done some X-rays to see what kind of damage they did to her body. It showed broken bones that healed over the past few days and some other broken bones that was from the past few years. Helen let out a quite sob that she didn't realize she was holding back.

The women woke up scared looking around for Helen and John. She felt safe with them more so Helen the the bald guy she was carried and tellaport.

"Stay still Love" Helen said in her British accent.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"The Sanctuary, Your safe. Mind telling me your name. Mines is Helen" Helen replied.

"My name is Dawn. Who was the bald guy tellaported me here? " Dawn said looking at Helen. She knew she felt something the moment they locked eyes when she was back at the Cabal's operation building.

"His name is John. How you feeling?" Helen said changing the subject. She felt something when Dawn woke up like her soul connected and stayed with her.

"Better thanks, I knew who you were when you walked in my cell. They make me watch videos of your team on a daily basis, I never once broke or bowed down to them. My mind is to strong for that no matter how much they tried to break me." Dawn said not knowing why but one look from Helen made her want to tell her.

"Thanks, for starters your officially a guest, I would like you to stay here. If you have family that's been looking for you our lines are secure and you can let them know your ok and safe." Helen said looking at her wanting to kiss her and make her feel safe.

"Thanks. The girl, you were originally looking for. Her name is Ashley right? I want to help find her. She saved my life more then once Helen." Dawn said not giving out more then she knows.

"Yes, she's my daughter and they killed her. No they changed her in the un-most unnatural way. And you won't be going on missions any time soon." Helen said, Dawn trying get up and she found out why.

"Fucken hell.. You know you could of told me my leg was broken." Dawn said laying back down.

"Language young lady, and yes I should of. Meanwhile you'll be moved to my wing of the house. Next to my room where I can keep an better eye on you." Helen said main reason she wanted Dawn with her was so she and her can get to know each other on more personal level.

"Thanks but really, I can stay in the infirmary." Dawn said she wanted to be next to Helen but not in her wing of the house. She didn't want to cause more problems then soulutions. And there's her abnormally too.

"Nonsense you'll stay, please. It'll give me a peace of mind knowing I can get to you if something would to happen health wise." Helen said not giving up more then that. She knows she found her soul mate and Dawn knows it to. Weather the two will act on it is up to Helen to make the first move.

"Okay." Dawn said yawning and falling a sleep. Helen took this opportunity to brush a strand of hair that fell out of place and kiss Dawn's cheek and lips before leaving to her office.

Author's note: Okay so like i said this is out of the blue fiction.. please comment and review they help.


End file.
